Talk:Serbia
Nationality Niko and Roman are Bosnians not Serbs. They never said that they were Serbians nor did Niko say anything about Serbia. If you can tell me how you know that everyone you listed is Serbian then I might just agree. But if he is Serbian then why does he talk a lot about the Bosnian wars? He never nentioned that he was Serbian, so how do you know and why do you list his nationality as Serbian? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Ehcanadian992 (talk • ) 03:35, 13 February 2015‎ (UTC) False, they never confirm where Niko and Roman are from but in The Cousins Bellic Roman says Niko's English will be better than Roman's Serbian. This is they only evidence that confirms what Balkan state they're from. Also, please sign your comments with the signature button or four ~ symbols. Leo68 (talk) 03:38, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Ok, but Bosnians also call their language Serbian. They don't refer to it as Bosnian.Ehcanadian992 (talk) 03:42, February 13, 2015 (UTC)Boris :Actually they are all Yugoslavian but someone decided to re-write history and call it Serbia even though it was still Yugoslavia when they were born there. But aside from that technicality, they are clearly from the Serbian side of the conflict. When discussing a war, a Serbian would not call it the Serbian War... What, they were at war with themselves? Aside from that, as Leo states, their "mother language" is confirmed as Serbian. smurfy (coms) 03:46, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Niko and Roman are also listed as enemies of the Albanians because they are Serbian. Could this be further proof that they are Serbian since Bosnians dont bare that much ill towards Albania?03:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC)03:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC)03:51, February 13, 2015 (UTC)~ Do you have any other proof that he is Serbian?Ehcanadian992 (talk) 04:00, February 13, 2015 (UTC) That was the only time their nationality is mentioned besides Balkan or European is when Roman mentions Serbian in the intro mission. Also, they rival Albanians because Roman owed them money so Niko killed them. Leo68 (talk) 04:03, February 13, 2015 (UTC) So Niko is from Serbia or Bosnia to drive this point home? Give me reasons. He could be from Republika Srpska.Ehcanadian992 (talk) 04:08, February 13, 2015 (UTC) That would only make him a Bosnian Serb, it makes very little difference. However I doubt that, there's nothing specific that links him to Bosnia. It only notes that his brother died in its conflict. He also speaks his native language in the "Ekavica" dialect, which is dominant in Serbia and his mother addressed him with this same form in her e-mail to him. Additionally, the Fifteen Man Squad, which he was a part of, notes that they partook in the Kosovo War.NewGenTV (talk) 00:29, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I see. So if the Fifteen men squad partook in the Kosovo War then that would mean that they are Serbian. Plus Niko's moms name is a Serbian name so I dont think a Bosnian or Croatian person would have the name Milica knowing that it is a Serbian name...Ehcanadian99 (talk) 02:56, February 14, 2015 (UTC) His mother's name has nothing to do with it, Milica is a Slavic name that's present in both Bosnia and Croatia and other Slavic countries.NewGenTV (talk) 14:32, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Serbs and Serbians are not the same thing I read on wikipedia that not all Serbs are Serbians and not all Serbians are Serbs. So that means that Serbs and Serbians are not the same. Serb is not a term to call someone from Serbia. Only for a Serb to be called like this is a Serbian from Croatia, Bosnia, or Montenegro. So Niko is either Serbian or a Serb.Ehcanadian992 (talk) 04:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) This word was coined by a Serbian linguistic, Vuk Stefanović Karađić, which he defined as "a person from Serbia". In English language, Serbian is used as a nationality and citizenship and Serb is used as an ethnicity term. The same goes for Croat and Croatian. However, Serbian is a direct translation of "Srbijanci", which holds numerous meanings. People from Vojvodina region used it to refer to people from central Serbia, some even use it to refer to Serbs living in neighboring countries and some might see this word as an derogatory term. Both terms are used for ethnicity and nationality and they intend to overlap with each other from a foreigner's perspective, however, the Srbijanci term in actual Serbia, is not official and is barely used these days. In my person opinion, you're putting too much thought into this. NewGenTV (talk) 10:53, March 7, 2015 (UTC) So whats the conclusion? Ehcanadian99 (talk) 12:12, March 7, 2015 (UTC) So whats the conclusion? You are over-thinking it. This is a GTA wiki. All that matters is the game developers' perspective. While the game takes clear inspiration from real-world geo-political history, it does not have to be accurate. Frankly this entire discussion is a waste of our time and borderline trolling from a user who has made absolutely no contribution to this wiki. smurfy (coms) 12:29, March 7, 2015 (UTC) : I agree with smurfy, honestly, there are better things to discuss other than this. (talk/ /blog) 13:55, March 7, 2015 (UTC) All Serbian characters (Except for Roman and Darko if they survived) should be listed with an Unknown Status. We don't know what happened to them after the events of GTA 4. Niko was presumed dead by Packie in GTA V in a mission. Bernie is just as incognito as Niko Roman carries the same with Bernie just less incognito and/so he should be dead/unkown Darko seemed suicidal, going far enough to ask to be shot so I doubt he is still alive, but not confident so he should be dead/unknown instead of dead/alive Milica is more incognito than anyone else mentioned in the before list above so she should be unknown instead of alive.Ehcanadian992 (talk) 18:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) No. The reason Darko's and Roman's statuses are listed as determinant is because their fate is decided by the player's actions. Since Rockstar has not confirmed which choice is canon that is how they will stay. With regards to Niko, the big word here is "Presumed". Any "Presumed" information is speculation in all but name. SJWalker (talk) 18:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Simple as that. Their status is listed by considering the last time they appeared. All four are alive in their last appearance (if they survive in the case of Roman and Darko), so we list them as alive or determinant. We're not going in conclusions based on the character's mentality, or Packie's claim (because he hasn't seen him for 5 years so I wonder how could he know about that, plus his Lifeinvader page). 18:31, April 28, 2015 (UTC)